Moments In the Rain
by LiahFaile
Summary: The sound of droplets hitting her umbrella, that she could hear. The lovely ripples in a nearby puddle, that she could see. All these were precious to her, stolen moments in the afterlife. Or rather – moments before the afterlife.


Yaaay! They finally put up the catagory for Sankarea!

Now I admit, actually, when they did put this up, I thought for a moment: "Am I crazy? Writing a fanfic about a moe-zombie and a guy with a borderline-criminal fetish? WHAT WAS I THINKING?"

But who am I to judge?

Disclaimer: I do not own SankaRea!

* * *

><p>Moments +++ In the Rain<p>

.

.

.

She loved it when it rained.

The gusts of wind buffeting her body, the damp sting of water on her skin…those were things she could no longer feel. But she loved it nevertheless. The sound of droplets hitting her umbrella, _that_ she could hear. The lovely ripples in a nearby puddle, _that_ she could see. All these were precious to her, stolen moments in the afterlife. Or rather – moments _before_ the afterlife.

"Furuya-kun," she begged. "Let's go out for a stroll!"

His eyes flashed to her; she loved it when she had his attention. But then he rolled his eyes, "Are you crazy? In this weather?"

"That's what normal girls do." She wanted to rush out, spread her arms wide to the heavens, pretend that she could feel the rain. But the look on Furuya's face made her wait patiently. He would come around. She knew he would.

"Rea…" he sighed, and before he went on, she already knew that she had won.

"Let's go!" She rushed out, eager to get outside. The rain was calling to her.

.

.

.

Since it was raining, the streets were empty, and she had the whole world to herself. Furuya Chihiro followed her a few steps behind, always watching her carefully. Strange that he should think her delicate, when she was already dead.

The puddle of water splashed when she stepped into it and turned around. "Coming, Furuya-kun?"

He always looked faintly surprised when she addressed him, as if he had gotten used to being an invisible shadow. If she were living, Rea wondered sometimes, would he still act the way he did around her?

The sharp, painful jab she felt in her chest came with a stab of hunger. Rea hid her face with the umbrella and forced the hunger down. If she lost it again, seized Furuya-kun by the shoulder and…did it again…surely he would…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden change in the sky. The drizzle stopped, and sunlight flooded the street.

Rea let her umbrella fall to her side, still open. The sunlight was watery, and she wanted to pretend that she could feel its warmth on her skin. Even the brightness didn't hurt her eyes, as she stared vacantly into the sky. Someday her body would rot away, leaving only bones. And then bones would return to dust. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.

In moments, Furuya-kun was beside her, holding her umbrella and shielding her from the sun. The look on his face was one of silent exasperation. She felt slightly guilty that he should concern himself over the state of her body, because she certainly wasn't helping. Rea looked down at her feet, and saw that the water had soaked through all of her clothes.

"Let's get you home," his voice was kind, but this close to her ear, Rea could hear the tightness in his voice. She looked up at him silently, noticing that while he had moved to shield her from the sun, he avoided touching her directly.

"Rea?" He moved a little closer, so that they were both under the same umbrella.

To his surprise, Rea laughed, taking her umbrella and leaning on him for a moment. "I know, I know. Race you home!"

The shock on his face was priceless, worth dying for. He started after her a beat late, forgetting that she could run faster than any normal human.

She let the umbrella fall again. The feeling of racing through the streets, the feeling of freedom, _that_ she could experience even now. It did not matter that she was running on borrowed time. Rea allowed herself to glance back at Furuya-kun, who followed her determinedly. For the moment, she had his complete attention. She loved it when she had his complete attention.

It was these stolen moments that…made this sort of death worth living.

* * *

><p>Now, how did that turn out? Are they sweet with just enough dark chocolate to distinguish it from fluff? Or is it just fluff with whipped cream and sprinkled rainbow thingies? Tell me what you think! Please review~<p> 


End file.
